


The Teens Intertwined

by SophieRomanoff97



Series: The Teens [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anorexia, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Avengers Family, BAMF Nick Fury, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bulimia, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Sweethearts, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Depression, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Violence, Eating Disorders, F/M, Flashbacks, Grant Ward Feels, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Kid Avengers, Kid Fic, Leo Fitz Feels, M/M, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Nick Fury Knows All, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Parent Melinda May, Parent Nick Fury, Parent Phil Coulson, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Melinda May, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Nick Fury, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Starvation, Steve Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teenagers, Therapy, Thor (Marvel) Feels, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: High School AU with Skye, Leo, Jemma and Grant, Natasha, Bucky, Steve, Bruce, Tony, Thor and Clint as teenagers. Also featuring Foster parents Phil, Nick Fury and Melinda May.This is the life of our teens as they deal with abuse, death, self-harm and a whole bunch of other stuff.Some fluff, some angst, some very dark themes so heed warnings.Other than that, enjoy!





	1. Phil tells the boys (12)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. So, big news. I’m going to be combining all parts of this series into one big fic called The Marvel Teens (formerly known as The Teen Avengers), to make it overall less confusing and better and easier to read and update. 
> 
> Chapter titles will be posted with a (A) for Avengers chapters, (S) for Shield chapters and (B) for both. This is so you can read all of it or if you just want to read Avengers or Shield characters you can skip the irrelevant chapters. 
> 
> For more details, go over to this link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015107/chapters/29764899
> 
> I will still be posting Shield chapters, they’re just now in with the other chapters too. I will be archiving this fic in two weeks to give people time to subscribe/read the whole fic. I hope to see you over there!

Nick had rushed into Phil's office five minutes ago, clutching the phone in his hand.

"You're in charge. I need you to call an ambulance to my house, it's Natasha."

Phil stood and quickly reached for his phone.

Fury backed up, phone to his ear. "Breathe, sweetheart, keep pressing down. Keep talking to me."

Phil swallowed hard, calling the ambulance and telling them where to go.

He patched the call to Fury's phone so the man could stay in touch the paramedics.

Phil sat for the other four minutes, trying to breathe as he thought what would happen if any of his kids did something like that.

He knew Natasha. She was a lovely girl, hard working, clever.

She'd been through a lot and Nick and him had had many conversations about all the kids. 

Natasha reminded him a lot of Skye, and that's what worried him. 

What had happened to Natasha had also happened to Jemma.

So Phil was rightfully concerned.

The six of them had gone through a lot.

The fights, the cutting, the starving, the panic attacks.

But they'd never had a suicide scare.

Phil knew it had been a possibility when he took the kids on.

He had to talk to them.

Phil stood and left the office to teach his next lesson, but his mind kept straying to the four kids and Natasha.

He got a message half way through his lesson.

At hospital. Natasha's in surgery. Need you to gather the boys and tell them and get them to the hospital. NF

Phil put the phone down and turned to the class. "Okay guys, we're gonna break up early today, head to lunch."

The kids whooped and grinned, getting out of there as fast as possible. 

"Bruce, Clint, stay back." 

When it was just Phil and the two boys left, he gestured for them to follow him down to the office.

When there, he pressed the intercom button. "Will James Barnes, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark and Thor Odinson report to the vice principals office please."

He turned and stood against his desk. "Boys, take a seat."

Clint and Bruce shared worried glances but said nothing.

When the other four knocked on the door, Phil asked them to sit too.

"Nick asked me to talk to you." He said quietly. "He's with Natasha at the hospital. I don't know exactly what happened but he said she's in surgery and to take you there."

"Surgery?" Clint choked, eyes wide and panicked.

Bruce wrapped his arms around himself, nails digging into the skin of his arms.

Bucky silently took Steve's hand, squeezing as hard as he could.

"Is she going to be okay?" Tony croaked.

"I don't know." Phil said quietly. 

"Oh my god." Bruce inhaled sharply, hand over his mouth. 

"Come on, let's go out to the van. We'll go straight to the hospital."

Phil quickly messaged Melinda. 

Natasha is hurt. She's in surgery and I'm taking the boys over there. I'll see you at home later. Tell the kids I'll see them at dinner. Phil

The man quickly led the boys out to his van and let them all in before starting it.

He knew right away that Bruce was nearing panic attack levels.

"I know you're all worried and scared. But she's in the best possible place, getting the best care. She's a fighter. If anyone can pull through, it's Natasha."

He glanced in the mirror as he started driving. 

"Tony, help Bruce get his head between his knees. Take a deep breath, in and out, buddy."

This would be a long drive.


	2. The Hospital (13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's time for a new chapter. I'm suffering badly with my chronic illness so this fic and all my others will be a little more sporadically updated until I get over this slump. Please don't comment asking when I'll update because the answer is always when I feel okay enough to write. I'm sorry if it's out of character at all, I'm trying my best. Thank you all for sticking with me. Lots of love.

Once at the hospital, they met Fury in the waiting area.

The man stood and quickly walked towards them. "Follow me, I managed to wrangle a little room for us to talk in." 

He started walking and the boys and Phil followed.

Once in the room, Fury cleared his throat. "You boys might want to sit down."

Clint swallowed and shook his head, "your shirt-" he said weakly.

Nick looked down, cursing silently. He'd had the presence of mind to scrub his hands clean, but there was blood down the front of shirt.

"Yes." He winced. "Okay. Well Natasha is in surgery at the moment. She...She cut herself pretty badly. She's lost a lot of blood but they're helping her now."

The boys were all fairly stunned.

"You mean..." Bruce stammered. "That she tried to kill herself?"

Fury paused before shaking his head. "I can't be certain, but no I don't think she did. I think it was an accident." He said carefully.

Clint quickly wiped at his eyes, sniffling a little. 

"Will she really be okay?" Bucky asked softly.

"I can't promise anything, but Natasha is a fighter and they're well equipped to help her." Nick glanced over at Phil.

Fury was inwardly freaking out, just a little, but he couldn't show that at all.

Phil's gaze showed him that the other man knew.

"We should go back out to the waiting room, I'll ask if there's any news." Nick gestured at the door.

The boys filed out.

Clint's eyes were red rimmed and teary and tears tracked down Bruce's cheeks.

They all took seats in the waiting room, huddled together.

Bucky's arm slid round Steve's waist and Tony sat holding Bruce's hand. Clint and Thor sat shoulder to shoulder.

Fury came back from the desk, telling them that they didn't have any new information so they all settled in to wait.

As they waited, Nick spoke quietly with Phil.

"You can take the car, Mel will pick me up." Phil said quietly.

"I appreciate that. You should get back to school." Fury sighed. "Thank you for bringing them."

"Of course, Nick. Let me know when you get news." He squeezed his shoulder and stood.

"I'll see you soon, boys." Phil smiled.

Then they waited again.

An hour and a half passed before a nurse called Fury's name and he stood, quickly following her to a room.

"How is she?" He asked before the door had even closed.

"Stable." The woman said softly. "She had a blood transfusion as they prepped for surgery, and another during. She did damage to a vein but they managed to stop the bleeding and stitch it up. She did go through a couple nerves and there will be damage to the hand because of that."

"Will she be okay?"

"Physically, bar the nerve damage, yes. She's in ICU for now, because her vitals are still very low. The blood will help." She said gently.

"What then?" He swallowed, wincing.

"She'll be on a blood drip for a couple of hours, and a warm saline IV to combat the shock to her body. She's getting supplemental oxygen, and is coming around from the anaesthetic. You can see her, but it would be best if visitors are kept to one at a time, we don't want to overwhelm her. She's still very sick. But she is out of immediate danger."

"Okay, thank you." He nodded, feeling rather overehelmed himself as he went back out to the boys.

"Natasha is out of surgery." He said quietly. "They think she's going to be fine, apart from some nerve damage to her hand. You can see her, but it's limited to one at a time. It's going to be scary when you go in there. She's going to have tubes giving her blood and meds, and she's getting oxygen."

It took a moment for them to fully understand what had been said. 

"She's okay?" Bucky asked.

"She's out of danger." Fury said quietly. "Clint, do you want to go see her first?"

The boy exhaled and nodded slowly.

During the short walk to ICU, Clint was very quiet.

"If you have any questions, or need to step away, let me know. I'll be just back in the waiting room."

"Yeah. Thanks." He mumbled.

At the door, Fury squeezed his shoulder and Clint took a couple deep breaths before stepping inside.

His breath caught in his throat as he crept closer.

She looked incredibly pale and small, red hair fanned out across the white cushion.

Her arms sat on top of the covers, covered in bandages from over her elbows to wrapped around her knuckles. 

The tubes were scary, one in each arm. The blood dropping through one frightened Clint a little as he slowly sat down. 

The oxygen mask over her face seemed too big and too in the way.

He slowly reached for her hand, setting his on top of hers. 

"Oh, Nat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, maybe lemme know in the comments? <3


	3. UPDATE

Hey everyone. So, big news. I’m going to be combining all parts of this series into one big fic called The Marvel Teens (formerly known as The Teen Avengers), to make it overall less confusing and better and easier to read and update. Chapter titles will be posted with a (A) for Avengers chapters, (S) for Shield chapters and (B) for both. This is so you can read all of it or if you just want to read Avengers or Shield characters you can skip the irrelevant chapters. 

For more details, go over to this link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015107/chapters/29764899

I will still be posting Shield chapters, they’re just now in with the other chapters too. I will be archiving this fic in two weeks to give people time to subscribe/read the whole fic. I hope to see you over there!

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to subscribe so you don't miss an update from any three of the fics and get super confused about the storyline. I'm sorry I made it so complicated but this is the only way I could work it out. Please drop a comment on any of my works, I appreciate them all so much.


End file.
